The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to authentication of electronic devices.
Enterprises and/or cloud environments typically include multiple systems and subsystems, and many of the systems may be integrated with each other. Point-to-point authentication in such systems may thus become tightly coupled, which may introduce problems with respect to time scalability, maintainability, and/or cost. For example, as the various systems having different configurations in an enterprise and/or cloud environment may lack common audit and/or logging capabilities, system accountability may not be transparent. Furthermore, with increasing system size, point to point authentication may become increasingly more time consuming.